


[podfic] Every Atom Belonging to Me

by Annapods



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caretaking, Cover Art Welcome, Fluff, Food Porn, Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mortality, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sickfic, Sleepovers, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Crowley is rendered temporarily mortal after a run-in with a-- Well, it doesn't really matter. What matters is he needs to eat and sleep and do the things humans must do if only for one night. Aziraphale can help with the eating bit, at least.A cozy, sweet evening with tea, drinks, food, poems, and warm blankets.00:49:14 :: Written byTriedunture.





	[podfic] Every Atom Belonging to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Atom Belonging to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220647) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annapods-podfics-1/%5BGO%5D+Every+Atom+Belonging+to+Me/%5BGO%5D+Every+Atom+Belonging+to+Me.mp3) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GonbNNnY4zejKLCQ48_Jt45JYaNxRROz)

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for KeeperofSeeds’ birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Triedunture for giving blanket permission to podfics!


End file.
